poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Subcraft/General Havoc arrives
This is how we come to the Subcraft and General Havoc arrives goes in The Darkest Day. we see inside the Subcraft are Divatox, Rygog, Porto, and our villains Alter: groans That pear-headed cousin of mine almost had them. All he did was move a couple tons of boulders of stone and rock. Ugh, how do I get rid of these new Turbo Rangers and their allies? Catwoman: We just need something better, something bigger. Captain Cold: Joker, Harley and I just saw that blue Changeling steal Darkseid's evil monologue. Harley Quinn: If I had my phone, I could show you. The Joker: shushes I'm still searching for my wonderful toy! Livewire: I'd rather wear a wig, Joker. Deathstroke: Oh, sure. I mean, why wouldn't you, Livewire? Alter hears Havoc General Havoc: arrives Why won't my nephew or sister return my calls? Alter: as he sees Havoc Uncle Havoc? Divatox: Havoc? General Havoc: Yes. General Havoc at your service. Alter: Sorry, I was a little out of touch. Catwoman: Who's this? Alter: Everyone, this is my Uncle Havoc. He's a robot general of the United Alliance of Evil. Black Manta: How did he get here? General Havoc: Why, by the Space Base, of course. looks surprised Divatox: The Space Base? It's here? General Havoc: Yes. Alter ordered my men to build it, did he not? Alter: I remember. About 100 years ago. General Havoc: Better late than never. Alter: Divatox Well, it you don't want it, Mom-- Divatox: 'NO!!!! ' General Havoc: No? Divatox: I mean, I wouldn't dream of you leaving. No, no. My dear, dear brother. Does it have a docking bay for the Spacecraft? General Havoc: Yes. There's room for everyone. Divatox: Excellent. It'll be the perfect thing to defeat those Rangers, those heroes and that Justice League. General Havoc: Alter Come, now, Alter. Would you like to see the Space Base? Alter: Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this! his comrades Rygog, Porto, Elgar, Sinestro, Grodd, Black Adam, King Shark, Black Manta, help Joker, Harley, Riddler, and the other members of the Crime Empire, the Dark Dragon Empire, the Wizard Empire, the Masters of Evil, Snoke's Black Order, and the Knights of Cerberus prepare for departure! Malcolm Merlyn: But, Alter, Elgar's not back yet. Alter: sighs Then we'll wait for Elgar to come back and then we'll leave. they hear Lex Lex Luthor: with the members of the Legion of Doom and Elgar Not necessary, Alter. Alter: Lex? Porto: The Legion of Doom is here! Divatox: Oh, goody, goody, goody! Catwoman: Where have you been, Elgar?! Elgar: Who, me? nervously Funny story. I was just on my way to-- General Havoc: Elgar Elgar? Elgar: Oh, Uncle Havoc! Good to see you. General Havoc: Wish I could say the same. Elgar: Look, head's gotten bigger! Divatox: Too bad your brain hasn't. The Joker: Nice suit, Lex! Lex Luthor: If the Crime Syndicate and Darkseid's Elite can find us, we must strike now! Once we get to the Space Base, we will find out what they're up to, kick them out, and make this planet ours! Alter: Stow the sentiments, Lex. We've got work to do. Malcolm Merlyn: Indeed! Elgar: Okay, Porto, let's get this subtub moving. General Havoc, Divatox's crew and our villains prepare for departure